


Don't Make a Fairy Mad

by Glipi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Sibling Incest, baby America, fairy magic, shipvember2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glipi/pseuds/Glipi
Summary: England accidentally makes a fairy angry at him, causing it to use a de-aging spell to get revenge. If only it actually got the intended target.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	Don't Make a Fairy Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This fic, along with a few more in the future, will be for Shipvember2020 on tumblr. My tumblr, @/anti-ship-wars, has the rest of my entries if yall are interested! I also wrote this in under 3 hours with no beta reader (as always). Enjoy!

England’s house was fairly serene this time of year. The spring flowers were beginning to pop out of the snow as the ground warmed up. Children were still asleep before school in the early morning while their parents prepared for work. All in all, the outside world was still calm around England. England himself, however, was anything but calm.

England paced back and forth in his meeting room, nervously biting the nail of his thumb. Yesterday, he had been in a rush and wasn’t looking where he was putting down a large stack of paper and had accidentally squashed a fairy girl underneath. She was fine, but was pissed to hell and back. He had tried apologizing, but nothing he said seemed to get through to her. She told him she’ll have to “punish him” for his wrongdoings. Now, England stood alone waiting for her return. 

When she finally returns, England tries swallowing the lump in his throat. Even though he was friends with all the magical creatures in his country, he knew how the fairies could be when they’re angered. He waited for her to zap him into ash or something, but she just floated there, grinning at him. When she suddenly flew closer, England flinched. This must have been hilarious because the fairy only laughed at him.

“Relax England, I’m not going to actually hurt you. Besides, the spell won’t even be permanent.”

She flew around his head a few times, then flew out the window behind him. Permanent? What did she mean by that?

England didn’t have much time to ponder what she had said because America had just burst through the door holding an ungodly amount of food in his arms. England had completely forgotten about inviting America over for breakfast, he had been so focused on being set on fire by a fairy. He rubbed the little box that was hidden in his pocket. Today was supposed to be the day he asked America to marry him, not as a country, but as a man. Maybe not today anymore because of the looming threat of a fairy weighing over him. Soon though, for sure.

“England, dude, why the long face? You gonna help me with this food or what?”

America was right, he did invite him over. The least he can do is eat with him while he isn’t cursed. He grabbed his drink and took a small sip. America always brought him tea in a styrofoam cup when he brought breakfast for the two of them. With one taste, however, England knew something was off. His ‘tea’ tasted like over sweetened coffee creamer with a splash of actual coffee.

“America, did you get yourself coffee this time?” England asked with his tongue out in disgust.

“Yeah dude, why?” America’s answer seemed to come to him as he took a large gulp out of the other cup.

“Ugh, you drink this stuff? It tastes like dog piss!” America began to cover his mouth, as if he was about to puke.

“Oh fuck off, you know the tea I like isn’t bad! You must have gotten too used to your ‘Texas tea’ or whatever.” When America leaned over, clutching his stomach, England just rolled his eyes. How dramatic. It wasn’t until he heard the rumbling coming from America’s stomach did England actually start to believe him.

England moved to his boyfriend’s side, trying to move him away from the fancy rug they were standing on. America obviously couldn’t hold it any longer though, as he let it all come up. What came up though, was not whatever was in his stomach, but bubbles and sparkles that began to float around his head. Well that was strange. 

“Uh, England?” was all America was able to say before the sparkles and bubbles started to multiply and gradually form a glittery, glowing wall around the nation, so thick that England couldn’t see through it. England tried to reach through said wall, but it was so heavy he could barely make a dent in it.

The older brother looked around the room, looking for something to stop whatever was happening. It was then that he saw the spilt cup of ‘tea’. Whatever liquid was inside of that cup was definitely NOT what America had ordered though, as the sparkles that floated around it were a clear sign of magical tampering. 

All the possibilities of what was happening to America were rushing through England’s head when the light from the glitter-bubble wall began to fade. England waited for the wall to fade, looking at where America’s face should be. America’s face was not there though, driving England into a bigger panic. Oh god, did the fairy turn him into a newt!? When the wall faded away entirely, he did not see a newt though. Instead, he was a very tiny, very young America in his old baby clothes.

The two just stared at each other for a few moments before America waved at him and in the cutest voice imaginable, asked, “Hi England! Where are we?”

Oh fuck.

Canada and France had been called over to England’s house for support. America sat comfortably on England’s lap, swinging his legs and looking at the two new people in the home.

“So, little baby America here does not remember a thing, correct?” France knelt down to America’s height and waved to him.

“I remember my brother Canada, even though he got reallyyyy big!” America answered, gesturing to Canada’s bigness with his little arms. He then looked behind himself towards the man whose lap he was sitting on. “And I remember my big brother England.” he said with big eyes and a bigger smile.

Canada was the next to talk, putting his hand to his chin. “Well, the fairy thing said this would be temporary, right? We’ll just have to wait it out I guess.”

“Yes, but we have no idea how long this will last. For all we know this spell could last for years! Us nations don’t exactly age like humans.” England stated, starting to bounce his leg much to America’s enjoyment.

“We’ll just have to be patient then.” Canada said, taking one of America’s hands in his own.

A week has passed since then, and America had yet to grow back to his correct age. The actual landmass and people of his country seemed fine though, so the world’s economy and such were still in its normal flow. England decided that his brother would stay with him as America’s house was much too big and lonely for a baby nation. At least, that was his excuse. In reality, England just wanted to spend time with his little brother like how they used to.

He had been reading to America every night and making breakfast for him every morning. England had hung up every drawing America had made on his fridge and complimented him on how good his art was every time. Playing pretend in both the house and in the snow were also on their daily schedule for the time being. America didn’t remember a thing after meeting Canada, truly making him just like the baby England so fondly remembers.

Even so, there was still a pit in the older nation’s stomach every time he looked at this version of America. Don’t get him wrong, he adored this precious time he got to spend with him. He just missed the older version, the version he had planned on asking to marry him. For the time being though, England was determined to be a good older brother for the boy for as long as he needed him to be.

It was late at night. England had already tucked young America into bed and read him a bedtime story. Now, England was reading a much more sophisticated book in front of his fireplace. He was turning a page when he heard the door creak open, showing America shyly peaking from behind it.

“Hello America. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed right now?”

“I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you tonight?” America asked, having obviously been crying earlier from his puffy eyes.

England softened his eyes and closed his book, patting his lap as an invitation for the boy. America ran up to him and climbed on, though he needed a bit of assistance from his big brother. England began to hum an old lullaby, letting America fall asleep on his legs.

As America was adjusting for a better position, he accidentally nudged the ring box out of England’s trousers. Had he forgotten to put it away? This had gotten both of their attentions.

“What’s that?” America pointed to the blue velvety box lying on the floor.

England reaches to pick it up, being mindful not to move America too much.

“Oh, it was something I was planning on giving to you.”

“Can I see?” the little boy asked, once again giving his big brother the biggest, cutest eyes he’s ever seen.

The older of the two simply shrugged and handed to box to America. He didn’t see the harm of showing it to him now of all times.

America examined the box for some time, eventually opening it. Inside was a beautiful diamond rind. It was nothing flashy since that wasn’t England’s style, but it was definitely glittery enough for the other nation. America stared for a long time. A bit too long for England’s comfort.

“America, are you alri-“

“Can I have it now?”

England was stunned for a moment, but giggled after the initial shock.

“Maybe when you’re a bit older America.”

This only made America puff out his cheeks and look defiantly up at England. After a staring contest, America gave up and sat back down as normal, still holding onto the box. England smiled and went back to humming to his brother. He doesn’t even notice as he succumbs to sleep as well.

England wakes to a crushing weight on his chest and legs. It was a comfortable weight though, as if a large dog was asleep on him. He eventually opens his eyes, seeing himself still hugging America. Normal sized America. England was fully awake now, trying to move underneath the man.

“America! America wake up!”

America just slowly stretches, yawning to really drive home the fact that he was just waking up. He looked around at the room he was in, then turned to face England. The two’s faces were mere inches apart. This must have startled the young man as he jumped off of England, accidentally elbowing him in the ribs.

“Good morning to you too.” England had his eyes closed in pain, rubbing at his chest. “I’m glad to see you’re back to your regular self though.” When England opened his eyes again, America wasn’t looking at him. In fact, he was looking everywhere but him.

“What’s the matter? You are back to normal, right?”

“Dude, you were going to propose to me? That’s so lame haha.” America’s slight blush deepened as he said that.

“GACK- You remember that!?” England began fumbling around looking for the ring box. “Damn it, where is that bloody thing?”

“Yeah.”

England looked up and saw America holding the open box to his chest.

“Yeah, I’ll marry you dude. Kinda been waiting about 15 years for you to ask.” America stared at the ring for a moment longer before awkwardly laughing. “I mean, only if you want to, y’know? This is a bit sudden. I was just a baby so if you need to get out of baby mode, I totally understand-“ England walked up to America and kissed him silly.


End file.
